


Hold Yourself Together

by booksindalibrary



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Angst, Gen, a semi-canon fix-it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksindalibrary/pseuds/booksindalibrary
Summary: M-24 died, but his presence hasn't left M-21 permanently; he owes it all to the Noblesse.





	1. Chapter 1

He woke in darkness, suffocating under the weight of water. His mouth opened, trying to inhale, causing liquid to flood in. He gagged, arms flailing. Panic choked him, squeezing his throat–

Just as sudden as it began, it stopped. Suspended in...nothing, he lifted one eyelid and was greeted with darkness. He took a moment to remember who he was, even longer to remember what shape his body normally took.

 _M24._ The voice that whispered his name wasn't his own, it was his friend's. M21, if he recalled correctly. And his body took a human shape, male; but was he human? He thought so, but a niggling thought begged to differ.

Now's not the time, he decided, and he opened both his eyes. In the distance, a faint light glowed – grey and pulsing, a stale warmth and with it another light started to shine. Red, a steady light. Even as he watched, it dimmed, struggling to keep itself afloat.

 _M24!_ M21 was crying, he thought. His heart ached when he heard the barely-muffled sob, heard the sound of a hand pounding concrete. A familiar crunch of bone, and M24 wanted to stop him.

“So wake up then,” and he didn't recognise this voice, immediately, but knew it was otherworldly.

 _I can't,_ he tried to reply, hand stretching towards the light. He strained his body, every joint cracking as he _willed_ himself to head towards it. _Please don't cry,_ he begged the grey light, _not over me,_ and all he wanted was to ease his pain–

“Wake up, and try.” Oh, he knew that voice. It was that...noblesse's? No, _the_ Noblesse. The name, the _importance_ of it, was being screamed by his heart, almost as loudly as the pain of M21.

M24 did as he was told, and he woke.

* * *

“M21,” M24 said softly, reaching out for his shoulder. His hand ghosted through, meeting no resistance, and M24 understood he was dead. M21 didn't make a move, didn't register M24's presence.

M24, face contorting, glanced at the Noblesse. Their eyes met. M24 froze, staring back at him. He wondered if this was sheer coincidence; after all, M21 was right next to him, and the Noblesse could just as easily be looking at _him._

But no; the Noblesse nodded at him, and M24 pointed at himself. The Noblesse gestured for him to come closer, and M24 obeyed, seeing no reason not to. He trusted him and the blonde, especially since they tried to protect the children.

“Follow us.” The Noblesse's voice was so low M24 barely caught the words. But he jerked his head down in a nod, more of a bow. The Noblesse gazed at him some more, then turned away.

M24 watched on as his comrade followed Frankenstein and Raizel. Their names came to him without him wanting it – too much information at once. Frankenstein, over a thousand years old, with a _cursed_ being inside him; Raizel, the Noblesse, most powerful of the vampires, the _punisher_. He knows Rai's on the verge of death, but _how?_

Now that he's paying attention, he noticed he couldn't see colour generally. The world remained in black and white, but he could see eye colour. Sometimes even that changed, like how Rai's eyes would take on a pink hue when he was enjoying his tea.

M24 fell into an emotional blankness, following M21 numbly. When M21 began settling into the apartment, M24 knew it wasn't going to be easy. Their lifestyle didn't allow for it. First an experiment, kept in a cold lab, then constantly moving from place to place, desperate to show they could be useful, to avoid being discarded. Now a comfortable place, where he's free to live as he pleases, where people actually _gave a shit_. The transition between 'unwanted' and 'wanted' would be difficult for M21.

He watched his comrade sit on the couch, elbows on knees, leaning forward almost as if he's ready to run at any moment. M24 stood nervously nearby, glancing at Rai, who continued sipping his tea.

“Noblesse,” M24 said anxiously, his hands twisting together. Rai paused, his gaze lifting to look at M24. Then he returned to his tea.

“Um – I'm sorry to ask this, but...” M24 trailed off, losing his courage. Rai looked at him again, his eyes turning a soft purple colour for a beat.

“Please give M21 a rug,” he blurted out. Rai set the cup down, leaning forward and placing it on the table. M21 seemed to think of something, his grey eyes darkening to black, and he retreated into his bedroom.

“A rug?” Rai spoke softly, gazing at M24. His eyes flickered to a messy green, streaking the red.

“He's sleeping on the floor,” M24 admitted, feeling a little sick. Telling anyone about M21's habits made him feel nauseous. He didn't think he could feel this way being _dead,_ but apparently, he could.

“The floor,” Rai repeated as Frankenstein walked in.

“Master? What about the floor?” Frankenstein gave his usual bow.

“M21's sleeping on the floor,” Rai said, but it was directed at M24, to confirm what he heard. Frankenstein stiffened, searching the room for another presence.

“Master, you didn't-”

“The floor's cold,” M24 rushed out as Rai raised a hand for Frankenstein to be silent. “The bed's too soft, as well. So please...”

“There's no need to beg,” Rai said, and he offered a small smile.

M24 relaxed, and slowly realised his hunch from earlier was right. These people were _good,_ in the way the Union wasn't. They _cared._

* * *

“M24,” M21 said unexpectedly. He was lying between the bed and the wall, away from the door. It was the middle of the night, and M24 had assumed he was asleep.

“I'm sorry,” and he sounded so _broken._ “I couldn't save you...If I hadn't let Jake-” a shuddering breath cut off his sentence.

“Stop it,” M24 whispered, praying he could be heard.

“It's my fault,” M21 said, and he curled up into a ball, closing his eyes. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too,” M24 replied, and he meant it. He missed the warmth of his old body, and he missed talking to M21 about any sort of shit that crossed their minds. He wanted to be _alive,_ dammit, for his little brother.

“I'm so sorry...” One last cracking sob from M21's crushed form, and M24 fell to his knees, cursing that his existence had no weight to it, no warmth at all.

* * *

“How am I here?”

Rai set down the teacup, gazing at M24. M21 was out, doing some errand for Frankenstein, and the house owner himself was caught up in some work related to school.

“Why – am _I_ here, if I'm not alive?”

“Where else would you go?” Rai asked patiently.

“I don't know, but this is worse than the experiments.” M24 stated the words coldly, waiting for an answer to grace him.

“I am Noblesse,” Rai answered calmly.

“I know. I don't know how I know, but I _know._ ”

“You aren't on the same plane of existence as us,” Rai explained patiently, and M24 blinked, unsure what to think.

“You exist on another level. No doubt you see some things differently.”

“I don't see colour, except for the eyes.”

“The colour of the eyes are intended to give away intention and nature. In any case, you exist because I have willed it. It's the true hidden power of the Noblesse.”

M24 felt tears threatening to choke him, and he didn't try to fight it. Why would he? There was no one around to take advantage of his weakness, no scientist to turn it against him. Rai watched him, and M24 didn't know what his expression meant.

“You'll need to hibernate at some point,” Rai said, quiet even by his standards. “A lot like sleeping. I don't know for how long.”

“And I'll wake again?” His voice sounded hoarse.

“Yes. Your life is attached to M21's. For as long as he lives, you will exist in some form.”

“Are you sure this isn't a curse?” M24 hated how pleadingly his voice came out.

“I do not know.” Rai looked pained at the question, and M24 was swamped with guilt.

“Oh, uh. Sorry, I don't mean to be rude. At least I get to see M21 alive and healthy.” If not _happy._

Rai nodded once and resumed sipping his tea.

* * *

M21 took to lurking on the balcony, and M24 expected that. Both of them liked the cold breeze, the sense of freedom – however false – that came about from looking _down_ on the city. It's probably not just the freedom he was after, M24 thought. M21's probably looking for something familiar.

The strange sense of being able to do whatever had left M21 lost, and it showed on his face and the way he stood to attention randomly, even when no one else was around. He'd sit and be consumed by his thoughts, then turn to his left he was going to say something amusing – then crushed by the realisation M24 wouldn't be there to talk to.

If he behaved... _differently_ in front of Frankenstein, he earned sad looks and sympathy. M24 knew M21 wouldn't appreciate that, but at least it was better than being discarded again.

That's what he told him once, when M21 stared at his food, seated at the dinner table. They all ate in silence, M21's manners being corrected by Frankenstein. Rai glanced at M21, then his gaze darted over to M24.

The only effect M24's words had on their world was Rai's expression turning sadder, if only slightly.

* * *

“The colours are dimmer,” M24 told Rai one day, and the Noblesse tilted his head in acknowledgement.

“Hibernation is near,” he murmured, and Frankenstein stared at Rai.

“Master? You're-?” M24 winced at the excitement, and again when Frankenstein sighed, realising what he meant.

“Why don't you tell M21 that M24's around?” Frankenstein asked.

Both M24 and Rai gave him incredulous looks. Rai's was a passing look, but the rare display of an emotion other than amusement or displeasure had its impact.

“He's seen what you can do,” Frankenstein insisted, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. “I'm sure he'll accept your status as the Medium.”

“The Medium?” M24 looked to Rai for answers, but it was Frankenstein who supplied it.

“Rai's primary role is the Noblesse,” he explained to the air impatiently. “But he's also a _medium –_ he connects the realm of the dead with the realm of the living. Only the Lord and I know this, if memory serves me.”

“The Lord must know,” Rai said. “It's their role.”

“Why didn't I know this? I knew you were the Noblesse,” M24 said.

“I suppose the universe makes an assumption on that sort of thing.”

Frankenstein sighed. “Master, please refrain from whispering in class as well. Apparently the teachers are spooked.”

Rai was only explaining some things to M24, helping to fill certain gaps in his knowledge. It also served as entertainment – M24 was tremendously bored, watching the living while away their time. Even M21 was boring him, he had to admit. Not being to _interact_ was going to kill him...if he hadn't already died, he reflected.

“Anyway, M24's going into hibernation?” Frankenstein sighed again, this time in irritation. “I'd ask for how long, but I take it neither of you know.”

Silence was his answer.

“I was hoping M24 could stick around,” Frankenstein noted. “Would be nice if I could develop something that'd sense him, and receiving information about auras would be handy.” he tapped his chin for a moment, then nodded. “When you get back, I'll have something to test for it with. And then maybe we can finally tell him.”

“Tell who what?” M21 walked in, and M24 stiffened. To their credit, both Frankenstein and Rai kept cool.

“Tell one of the students he can't keep wearing his uniform in such an atrocious manner,” Frankenstein said, lying a little too smoothly.

“Oh, that kid?” M21 shrugged. “What's the problem? He's not breaking any rules, technically.”

“You know the dress code?” Frankenstein asked, surprised.

“Uh.” M21 shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah.” M24 knew he'd memorised all of the rules in place, as well as catching up on the Korean legal system.

“But why? You aren't a student, and you're not in charge of _enforcing_ -”

“Just remembered something,” M21 muttered, ducking out again. Frankenstein blinked at Rai, and Rai looked at M24.

“Can't you guess?” M24 asked. “It's habit.”  
Rai relayed this to Frankenstein.

“From the Union?” Frankenstein sounded disgusted, and that's probably M24's favourite thing about him. He always showed his utmost _disgust_ at the Union.

“He's always been good at finding technicalities.” He puffed up with pride.

Rai told Frankenstein this, and Frankenstein sighed. Again. “Yeah, he's that sort of person.”

M24 felt a soft tingling in his hands, and it startled him. He glanced down, shocked to be _feeling_ anything, and watched his hands begin to fade. A glance at Rai told him this was normal.

“Well then,” M24 said awkwardly, “see you?”

Rai nodded, smiling a little. M24 couldn't smile, but he nodded back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

When M24 'woke', he did so without even realising he'd gone anywhere. He blinked around himself, only seeing Rai sipping his tea. It took him a moment to figure out he'd been hibernating, and now was awake. 

“Hi,” he said awkwardly, lifting a hand in a wave. Rai looked at him in acknowledgement.

“How long was I gone for?”

“A couple of months,” Rai answered, and M24 gaped at him.

“That's long,” he said dazedly.

“We have new residents,” Rai said, and as if on cue all four of them walked in. M24 tensed at seeing the two men, knew they weren't... _normal,_ and the two children...were they even children?

In the same way M24 knew Rai was the Noblesse and Frankenstein ancient (by human standards), he knew the two men were modified and the children were nobles themselves.

“Where's M21?” M24 asked Rai.

“Out,” Rai said, making everyone else blink at him. The boy and the girl bowed, all four of them leaving.

“They know, then, I take it,” M24 commented. “That you're the Noblesse.”

Rai inclined his head.

“Master?” This time it was Frankenstein who walked in, confused. “Why did they say you told them to get out?”

“M24,” Rai said by way of explanation.

“Oh.” Frankenstein glanced around the room, then said, “I'd like to test out a few things then.” His eyes turned to a gentle silver, and M24 wondered how bad it was going to be. Not by much – they can't _touch_ him, but instinct told him he'll still be largely uncomfortable in a lab.

“Good luck,” Rai told the two as they left, Frankenstein left to assume M24 was actually following suit.

“Another plane of existence,” Frankenstein mused as they descended in the elevator. M24 felt his nerves kick up a fuss the deeper they went, but at least Frankenstein wasn't berating him or pulling out needles already.

“M24, please stand in front of the screen,” Frankenstein instructed as they walked in the lab. (How many labs did this guy have?)

“Place your hands on your hips – to be distinctive enough for us to tell,” Frankenstein explained, M24 obeying. Frankenstein pressed a button next to it and waited.

Nothing happened. Sighing, Frankenstein shrugged. “As expected.”

“Boss?” The man with black hair strolled in, stopping at the sight of Frankenstein. His eyes were blue that sometimes flickered to a warm brown, he noted.

“Tao,” Frankenstein said. He shot a look at the direction of the screen, then smiled at him. “As your knowledge is superior to mine in terms of technology-” Tao puffed up at his words, “-How would you go about picking up on the presence of a...ghost?”

Tao didn't even hesitate. “Firstly, I'd go through all the wavelengths of light.”

“I just did that.”

“Can I take a look at the machine?” Tao walked over to it without waiting for an answer, and then the pair began speaking in jargon. M24 didn't bother trying to understand; he could barely keep up in the advanced maths - or whatever - Rai was learning, and he knew even his reading ability wasn't up to scratch. M21 was better than him, but not by much; M21 had tried teaching himself while on missions, hating that he's so ignorant about the world.

The machine started whirring, which it hadn't done before, and Tao grinned at Frankenstein.

"Let's hope it doesn't break before it picks up on anything," Tao chirped, Frankenstein looking as though he was already imagining the mess and despairing as a result.

"Hope it doesn't hurt," M24 muttered, and Tao yelped, spinning around.

"M24?" Frankenstein said, looking only mildly surprised.

M24 straightened and his arms fell limp. "Yeah?"

"Oh my - gosh," Tao said, “an actual _ghost?_ ”

"Yeah?" M24 repeated, looking at Frankenstein in bewilderment.

Frankenstein sighed. "At least now-"

The machine let out a loud clunk, black smoke billowing, and fell silent. Tao winced, glancing at it, then at the space where M24 occupied.

"Damn. Can't see him any more."

"At least we know it works," Frankenstein said. "Now we just have to recreate it."

Anticipation made M24 shift from foot to foot, hands twisting around each other, because does this mean he'll finally be able to talk to his comrade?

* * *

They all sat in the living room, listening to Frankenstein explaining what should be impossible; except it wasn't, because apparently the universe decided to give Rai even more power than they thought. Regis and Seira seemed to choose to stay out of it, Takeo tensing, ready to intervene.

"Shut up," M21 said flatly. "That's not possible.”

“I saw him, though,” Tao argued, stepping up to the mark so Frankenstein didn't have to. “Really, I think-”

“M24's dead,” M21 said coldly, freezing out whatever reason anyone offered. “Don't – don't fuck with his memory like that.” M24 winced, appreciating the thought regardless of his tone.

“We don't mean to insult you,” Frankenstein said carefully.

“Shut _up-_ ”

“Ask me a question only he can answer.” Rai broke into the conversation, setting his teacup back on the table. All eyes snapped to him.

M21 twitched. “What?”

Rai only met his eyes steadily. “I'm sure there's plenty of questions to ask.”

M21 slumped where he sat, gaze to the ground.

It hurt, watching him disintegrate like that, and M24 tried to touch him on the shoulder, tried to take some of the pain. He's still sleeping the floor, he's still wandering in the night, he still doesn't _trust_ as completely as M24 hoped he would. That's all he wanted for M21's life, and yet-

“What did that bitch say to us, on the third day we were released from the tanks?” M21 didn't lift his head, didn't move an inch.

M24 had to think for a moment, recalling the _third day_ and who the  _bitch_ was. He remembered a female scientist M21'd called 'bitch' for a few months after. M24 sighed as he remembered. “She said, 'a big guy like me is harder to modify, so I'll be the first to die.”

Rai repeated the words, distaste pulling the edges of his mouth down.

M21 flinched in his position, shoulders hunching closer to himself.

“Convinced?” Tao asked.

“W-what's...the first food we had on our first mission?”

“Chicken satay,” M24 said immediately.

“When did I first grow the claws?”

“Three days into our third mission.”

When Rai finished speaking, M21 straightened. He wasn't crying – no tears yet. M24 knew he'd save those for when he tried to sleep tonight.

“I believe you,” he said simply, and M24 punched the air in joy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rushing through this just so M24 & M21 can interact???
> 
> while this is mostly in M24's narrative, how he knows the names is.......probably from eavesdropping and Tao introducing them all to him with photos asdfgfdsa.

**Author's Note:**

> me, sobbing: ik I'm neglecting all other fics but I cry every night over my boys ok. I'm not even exaggerating
> 
> this was originally a one-shot, but uh. It got out of hand, and now I've got more chapters planned, I'm crying in the club, and this was supposed to be M-21 centric? Yeah, didn't happen.
> 
> I'm aware that in-fic has it spelled 'M21' and 'M24', but that's my own laziness tbh.
> 
> I do have other one-shots planned, and I stg they WILL be one-shots. honestly. I'm deep in noblesse hell, feel free to drag me out-


End file.
